happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Mumble's Birthday Bash/Chapter 1
This article is about the first chapter of the seventeen episode of Happy Peep, "Mumble's Birthday Bash". Plot (On a morning day, Erik, Atticus and Bo sneaked up to wake up Mumble) *Erik: Hey Atticus, i think, we should tease him. *Atticus: That's a great idea. *Bo: Come on, let's go. (Erik, Atticus and Bo arrive at Mumble's bed and pushes him over) *Erik, Atticus and Bo: BOO! *Mumble: AAAHHHHH! (The kids laughed) *Mumble: *laughs* *Erik: Good morning dad. *Mumble: Good morning Erik. *Atticus: Did you have fun? *Mumble: Yeah, it was yesterday, but last year. *Bo: So what's coming up? *Mumble: My birthday is coming, you have to make me a cake. *Erik: What? A Snow Cake You Wanted? *Mumble: No, it's something to do about it. *Atticus: Even, we can invite some friends to the party. *Mumble: And i'm NOT INVITING THE SKUAS FOR THIS! *Erik: You hate them. Right? *Mumble: Yeah. There a bunch of monsters around here to save. *Erik: You don't have to listen to them dad. *Mumble: Right. (At Adelie-Land) *Angelo: Ramón! Mumble's birthday is coming! *Ramón: Really? *Angelo: Yeah, he told me before that his birthday is coming up. *Ramón: We gotta see it so badley. *Raul: Yeah. *Rinaldo: It's gotta be fun. *Nestor: It has to be an epic party than the Mighty Sven show. *Lombardo: And a lots of fun. *Lovelace: So Angelo, you came here for a visit, any plans for Mumble's gift? *Angelo: I don't know? *Hugh: He can really try it out, but no one can be peeking on the gift when it is someone birthday. *Sven: *acts like a soilder* Correct! It's what we do. *Hugh: Yeah, but there is a snowstorm coming. *Lovelace: Guys, go home. *Ramón: Ummmmm........... We go to Cape Adare for a visit with Angelo's friends. *Lombardo: I want to hang out with my third cousin. *Lovelace: Okay, just go. *Lombardo: Thanks. *Hugh: We need to talk about it in my house. (In Hugh's Ice Cave) *Lovelace: Mumble needs a gift. His birthday is coming soon. *Sven: So, the very important creature would be me. *Hugh: So, what will eventually happen. *Lovelace: Make Mumble a cake. *Sven: Well sort of. (The song "Very Important Creature" from The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire begin to play) *Sven: *singing* "I've never needed anyone I'll go my way alone I'll use my own intelligence to make that magical cake" *Hugh: So, keep away from any birds, like seagulls or skuas. *Lovelace: With help, we can work together and save our lifes. *Hugh: We have a puffin who lost his home, but now, he's with us like me. *Sven: *singing when he is flying in a flashback to Svenland* "''Yes, ''I'm a very important creature Tremendously brave and strong I find that I am frequently right when others are often wrong Instead of arguing blindly They should open their eyes and see that the one who will bring them paradise is the very important me" *Hugh: He sure is hard on himself, ain't he? *Lovelace: Yes. *Sven: *singing when he is trying to survive from polar bears catching him* "I'm a fabulous, fearsome puffin I handle life with finesse When others say "No, it can't be so" my answer is always "yes" I was born to be their saviour That is my destiny Why do they despise, not recognize the truly fantastic me? Some of us are born to lead while the rest of you must follow" *Hugh: *singing* I'd like to fly him off his back. *Lovelace: *singing* This is getting hard to swallow. *Sven: *singing* "Look at these wings Look at this beak" *Hugh: I guess you can say you're quite unique. *Lovelace: One penguin nation will stop the skuas. *Sven: What did you say? *Lovelace: I said "Stop the skuas." *Hugh: If Boss Skua is alive, i would hit him with my fin. *Lovelace: I know, I know, but be patient. He would get revenge on his nerves someday. *Hugh: Oh, yeah, yeah, I get ya. Then, it'll be time to make a few changes in the peckin' order. *Sven: *singing* We've a very important mission. *Lovelace: *singing* Truly impressive quest. *Sven: *singing* They think we mean to do them harm. *Hugh: *singing* When we only want what's best. *Lovelace: *singing* And we will finally make a cake. *Sven: *singing* Then at last, they'll see. *Hugh: *singing* How lucky they are to know. *Lovelace: *singing* As they watch us from down below. *Sven: *singing* "What reverence they will show The very important" *Lovelace: *singing* Very important. *Hugh: *singing* Very important. *Sven: *singing* Me. (Lovelace and Hugh joins in) *Sven, Lovelace and Hugh: *singing* The very important we. (After the song end, in Cape Adare, Ramón, Raul, Rinaldo, Nestor, Lombardo and Angelo arrive to see what happening) *Angelo: So this is where i live. *Ramón: We went there like many times. *Raul: Sound dumb to me. *Angelo: Now, i need to find Estefan and Enrique. *Ramón: Enrique need you for trouble? *Angelo: No, he don't need me for trouble. It's something for Mumble's birthday. *Nestor: The ultimate powerful feet. *Angelo: NO! Think of something else. *Rinaldo: He wants tickling. *Angelo: That was many months ago. *Ramón: Ohhhhh, we can't learn. *Angelo: Fine, let's go. (In the main land) *Estefan: Enrique, what's up? *Enrique: Good. *Estefan: Everything fine? *Enrique: Yeah. I know. *Estefan: Sound a fun. *Enrique: You may know about it. *Estefan: Uh-huh. *Angelo: Hey guys. *Estefan: Hi Angelo. *Angelo: Anything okay? *Enrique: Yes. *Raul: Sound like fun to me. *Ramón: Mumble's birthday is coming up. *Estefan: Cool. *Enrique: That's nice of you Ramón. *Ramón: Thanks. (Back at Penguin-Land) *Ashley: So Erik? Your father's birthday is coming and what are you gonna give him? *Erik: I don't know. *Ashley: I believe in you. *Lauren: Like she's saying. *Atticus: Is everything alright? *Bo: Yeah. *Erik: This will be fun anyway. *Atticus: Yep. *Erik: So, wanna play penguin in the middle? *Bo: Yes. *Ashley: Sound fun to me. *Lauren: Let's do this. *Atticus: Alright! *Erik: Let's play. (The penguins are now playing "Penguin in the Middle") *Erik: We will use a bouncy snowball for this game. *Atticus: Do it. (Erik bounce the ball to Atticus, Atticus bounce the ball to Bo, Bo bounce the ball to Ashley, and Ashley bounce the ball to Erik. They kept on repeating) *Erik: Yes! *Atticus: Very cool on the rounding thing. *Bo: This is so fun. *Mumble: What are you guys doing? *Erik: We're just playing for fun. *Atticus: I have to be in the middle and we're playing "Penguin in the Middle". *Mumble: Oh, like "Monkey in the Middle". *Erik: I get it. (Meanwhile in the cliff of Penguin Land, Boss Skua, Dino, Frankie, Vinnie, Francesco, Brokebeak and Furry are sneaking and planning to get a chick) *Boss Skua: Well, well, well. I will get revenge. *Dino: Mumble has a birthday? Everyone is born in August. *Francesco: I think, he changed his birthday from August to November. *Brokebeak: *slap Francesco head* That's impossible Francesco! It's true. *Dino: No one change a birthday when your born. *Boss Skua: I see. (Back on land) *Mumble: So Erik, is there any problem around here? *Erik: No, I don't see a thing, *Boss Skua: My time has come to this. *Mumble: Well, I would believe that skuas don't come to this land that much. *Boss Skua: *flys* BOO! *Erik: And what the point? *Mumble: Nothing, but...HERE IT GOES! (The Boss Skua captures Bo and skuas were chasing after him) *Male Emperor: Skuas! *Female Emperor: There going after the chick! *Atticus: Bo! *Ashley: There back for more! *Mumble: YELLOWLEG! *Noah the Elder: The Boss Skua has returned, someone has to stop him. *Erik: I do it. *Mumble: No, your not going anywhere. You already run away before when i teached you to dance that bad. *Erik: No, Bo is counting on me! *Atticus: Erik! You can't do this on your own. Only Adults can go on adventures. *Erik: Well, i grew up many days ago and i'm still a chick. *Mumble: Fine kids, go and save your friend but watch out for strangers. *Erik: Okie-dokie. (Back at Cape Adare) *Angelo: So in this basketball court, we play everything? *Ramón: Well, Montay, what is this place? *Montay: This is where people go and play. It just for fun. *Angelo: I get it. *Cho Cho: Angelo, do you know everything? *Angelo: Yeah. *Montay: I do. *Carlos: Let it alone! *Montay: Carlos! *Ramón: Hey, your name is Carlos. I have a name that is part of my full long name Carlos. *Carlos: I know man. *Montay: Ramón! Don't listen to him. *Blazer: Be quiet you. Pick on someone your own size. *Montay: My BODY? *Carlos: *laughs* No. *Montay: I'M OUT OF HERE! *Lombardo: Montay, wait! *Raul: Leave him alone Lombardo. *Cho Cho: Montay, your leaving? *Carlos: He care about us. *Blazer: There is nothing to do about it. (Montay left when he moves his way to Snow Hill Island, he saw 7 skuas flying with Boadicea) *Montay: Bo? I have to tell everyone about this. (Montay run to find the skuas with Bo. In the cavesite) *Boss Skua: Finally, a chick i just wanted. *Dino: Mumble's birthday is ruined for all. *Frankie: Not until his real birthday is here. *Vinnie: You got to be kidding me. *Bo: Guys, can.....you....be....nice? *Boss Skua: Never, you're stuck with us. *Furry: I hope, she can taste great. *Francesco: Let me try. *Brokebeak: Not now. (Back in Adelie-Land) *Hugh: So everything is just perfect. *Sven: But it just Mumble's ice statue. *Hugh: We're gonna need more of these for Mumble's birthday party. Starting in Adelie-Land. (Back in Snow Hill Island) *Erik: I need Shippo help. *Atticus: Shippo need you? Why did he wanted to help? *Erik: Because he is my cousin. *Atticus: But we have to find Bo quick before the skuas eat her. *Erik: I know we do! (Erik and Montay both made their way to Phoenix's) *Erik and Montay: Hi Pho- *look at themselves* What? *Montay: Ahhh! *Erik: Ahhh! *Montay: Erik? You found me? *Erik: Montay? What are you doing in here? *Montay: I run off from Carlos and Blazer, i hate those guys. *Phoenix: Woah, kids, don't you have a dad yet? *Shippo: Montay, your one of a kind. *Montay: So, the skuas went the other way. *Erik: Those skuas won't stay a chance. *Shippo: I can help you find them. *Montay: But it hard. *Erik: All you gotta do is survive like Bo. *Montay: When the mountains were cracking during the Adélie Feeding Battle, i survived. *Erik: Really. *Montay: Yeah. *Shippo: What do you guys need? *Erik: Saving Bo. *Montay: They went to the mountains, and let's go. *Erik: Alright. *Phoenix: Guys, there predators out there and watch out for them like my father said. *Erik: We will. *Montay: Let's go. (In the cliffs of Snow Hill Island) *Erik: I wish, the fathers can beat the skuas. *Montay: Where's Bo? *Atticus: You mean Bo Boadicea Viola? *Montay: Yeah, but that her full name. *Ashley: Guys, i saw her going to the cave. *Lauren: Let's go. (Phoenix appear with Mumble checking on the kids) *Mumble: Guys, i went so fast to check on you guys. Is there any problems fighting? *Montay: No. *Mumble: Montay, why are you there? *Montay: I run away from my enemies, Carlos and Blazer, i am helping to get Bo back in their side. *Phoenix: Those skuas will get some feathered-fury! *Mumble: Okay, good luck. *Phoenix: Ok guys, let's go show those skuas who's boss. *Montay: I'm the boss. *Atticus: Erik is a boss. *Montay: I AM BOSS! *Mumble: Boys, calm down. (Bo went to the ice cave where she is looking for a way out from the skuas, she found a poor weddell seal that is trying to find a way out) *Bo: Hi there. *Poor Weddell Seal: Hello. *Bo: Are you lost? *Poor Weddell Seal: Yeah, no home, no water. *Bo: Come on, the skuas are looking for me and defeat the leopard seals as you can. *Poor Weddell Seal: Okay, but what's your name? *Bo: My name is Bo. Bo Boadicea Viola. My parents gave me that name when i was little. *Poor Weddell Seal: My name is Arbert. I lost my family many years ago when the leopard seals are attacking the weddell colony during the ocean war. *Bo: That's bad. *Arbert: Let's get out of here. (Back with the penguin group) *Montay: We made it at last! (An snowquake blocks the way to the cave with snowpiles falling) *Montay: No! *All: Montay! *Montay: My bad. (In the cave) *Bo: Oh no, we're trap! *Arbert: Blast it! We're never getting out of here. (Back with the penguin group) *Atticus: Guys, let's dig and see what we can find. *Montay: Right, start digging. (The penguin group starts digging through the snow pile) *Montay: Are you kidding me? It's like digging dirt since our prehistory adventure. (Back in the Ice Cavern) *Bo: Are we gonna find anything else? *Arbert: No. *Bo: Well, the ice pieces are just like holes that are creepy like cheese. *Arbert: We don't eat human food. We eat Antarctic food. (Underground the Ice Cavern, Will and Bill are finding a way out) *Will: Gosh, i'm scared. *Bill: We we're looking for food for like 2 hours already, can we stop for now? *Will: No, this is my plan, and I have to find food. *Bill: Darn. (Back outside the Ice Cavern) *Montay: Snow is melting and the summer is coming. *Erik: Summer pasted already. *Montay: Oh. (Back in the underground ice cavern, Will and Bill are looking for something to escape) *Bill: Man, i wish, this place was gone. *Will: The water has to be melted to escape. *Bill: So? *Will: What? *Bill: I don't know. (Will begin to sing "Don't Be Scared" from The Land Before Time TV series) *Will: *singing* "Don't be, don't be scared Don't be, don't be scared" *Bill: *singing* It's easier to say than do. *Will: *singing* "But singing help I know it true" *Bill: *singing* Then I will try to sing with you. *Will and Bill: *singing* And not be scared. (The screen changes when Will and Bill are walking down of finding a way out of the ice cavern) *Bill: *singing* "Oh, it's awfully dark way down here in the Ice Cavern" *Will: *singing* "''It very ''Too dark Maybe it not so bad if we find that easy way out" *Bill: Hey, let's just find any way out, okay? *Will and Bill: *singing* "D-D-D-Don't be, don't be scared Don't be, don't be scared" (After seeing a Tyrannosaurus skeleton, Will continue to sing) "Pretend that you be brave and strong You know the tune, so sing along" *Will: *singing* Hope I don't end up wrong. *Will and Bill: *singing* "Not being scared Being scared" (The song ended when the krills hear a growl sound) *Bill: Uh oh, he's coming. *Will: Relax, it just going to be fine. (The leopard seal wake up and see Will and Bill walking to his spot) *Will: I think, i should try eating the- *Bill: WILL NO! RUN! *Leopard Seal: *roars* *Will and Bill: AHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! (Will and Bill run away as the leopard seal begin to chase after them) *Bo: Did you hear something? *Arbert: Come on, they need some help from leopard seals. *Bo: Leopard seals are bad! They attacked your home when you tell me that. *Arbert: What? (Will and Bill went into the water when the leopard seal found them, he goes speed and crashes into the ice wall, an earthquake started to occurs) *Montay: Keep digging! *Mumble: Quiet Montay! Everyone far away is sleeping! *Montay: Forget it! *Bo: What was that? *Arbert: It cracking on us. (The walls, the floors, and the frozen ice begin to break apart as Will and Bill and running fast from the leopard seal) *Leopard Seal: Oooooh, baby penguin. *Arbert: STAND BACK! (They land into the water and Arbert block the leopard seals' way) *Bo: Huh? *Will: Listen, he will take care. *Bill: Come on, let's go. *Bo: But we can't leave. *Arbert: GUYS, GO! I'LL STOP HIM! *Bo: Fine. (Bo, Will and Bill continues on as they find a land out of this) *Montay: Gosh, why it isn't melting? (Montay dig a hole though) *Montay: Guys, i did it. *Phoenix: Go on Montay, we continue to dig more out of this. *Montay: Right sir. (Montay went to the snow hole and saw a cilff that was collapsed from a earthquake) *Montay: *jumps* CANNONBALL! (Montay swims underwater and find a way that Bo and the krills are going to) *Bo: Are we there yet? *Will: We're at Snow Hill Island, we're finding a way out of this. *Boss Skua: AH HA! *Bo: Ahhh! *Bill: We're trap! *Brokebeak: You won't get away with this. *Furry: No one is moving though the way. *Montay: STOP RIGHT HERE! *Boss Skua: Oh Montay, you came to see along. *Bo: Montay? *Will: What a montay? *Bill: It's Montay the Adelie Penguin. *Will: Oh, chicks can be powerful than ever. *Montay: LEAVE MY FRIENDS ALONE! *Francesco: Your animal friends? *Frankie: It has nothing to do with the krills. *Montay: *run off the other way* I WILL KILL YOU ALPHA! (Montay jump over the ice tops and hold himself on the icicle sharp) *Montay: Oh no! What have i've done? *Boss Skua: *flys to Montay* You're next, my little penguin friend. *Montay: *ice sharp fall over* AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! *lands on holding the icicle sharp) (Another crack appear coming closer to the tunnel) *Montay: A hint on the search? *Boss Skua: What? You're down? *Dino: Impossible. (Back on digging) *Erik: Are we done yet? *Mumble: Still close to Boadicea. (The mountains were breaking from the crack and the snowpile goes all the way to the cliff. The cliffs from the outside are breaking as the penguins went inside the ice cavern) *Mumble: No! How are we gonna find a way out of this!? *Ashley: I don't know, we're doomed. *Phoenix: There is only one way out is jumping on the water. *Erik: No, it just creepy to jump there. Montay is brave like Bo. (Back at the fight, the leopard seal uses his tail to hit Arbert's face and hit back at him) *Leopard Seal: You tried stopping on me? *Arbert: Listen Scar-Face, i hate to say that your blocking our way out. *Leopard Seal: You have no excuses from me and the whole cave. *Arbert: Then, i should stop you! *Leopard Seal: TAKE THAT! *his tail hit the cliff* (The cliff was cracking when the penguins are finding out) *Mumble: What is that? *Phoenix: The crack! It's heading towards us! *Arbert: Chase me into that hole. (The cliff was collapsing when the leopard seal and Arbert are chasing into that hole and the ice cavern begin to break into a huge wide place) *Bo: RUN! *Montay: THE DOOM MONSTER IS COMING! *Boss Skua: FOLLOW THE CRACK PATH! (After cracking everywhere, the light come from the hole and give some air to the penguins) *Mumble: Wow. *Lauren: That's so beautiful. *Ashley: There's land, but there no way out. *Phoenix: Guys, we have to swim to get there. (Underwater in the hole, Arbert was being chased by a leopard seal while he break some ice to make another crack) *Arbert: Feel it now? *Leopard Seal: NO! *Mumble: What that noise? *Erik: An earthquake! (The ice pieces move up and make the cliff ice pad move to the land with a cave entrance in it) *Erik: Yes! *Mumble: Let's go. (The underwater cavern was cracking when all of the crabs begin to move away from the ice rocks falling) *Arbert: GO! GO! GO! I WILL STOP HIM! *Leopard Seal: You tried to kill me. *Arbert: My herd is on the loose and you won't get away with this. *Leopard Seal: Bring it on. (They continue to fight, when the penguins begin to look for them) *Mumble: So that ice shard made a crack and it's Boss Skua fault for doing this. *Erik: He is such a killer like Leopardy once from the Polar Bear Squad. *Ashley: My father also hate leopard seals and blue whales. *Mumble: Well, blue whales don't eat penguins. *Phoenix: Come on, the ice cavern is cracking apart. (The penguins move on and see that Bo, Montay and the krills are being trapped by the skuas) *Mumble: That Boss Skua over here! *Phoenix: Hey Bossy! Try to fight us now! *Boss Skua: I hate this ice cavern. I'm fighting here. *Brokebeak: No one will move on the penguin nation. *Atticus: RESPECT THE FRIENDS! *Boss Skua: *break a ice wall leading a way out to the mountains* NO! (A crack Boss Skua made was heading towards underground) *Boss Skua: Oops! *Francesco: FLY AWAY EVERYONE! FLY AWAY! *Boss Skua: EVERYONE GO! LEAVE THIS PLACE NOW! (The skuas fly away from the ice cavern) *Bo: Yes. *Will: Shoot. *Montay: My dad is gonna kill me about this. *Mumble: Guys, what a blast. *Bo: Arbert! Where is he? *Phoenix: Arbert? You need him? (Arbert was fighting back at the leopard seal and defeated him with ice rocks) *Arbert: Boo-yah! *Mumble: Guys, follow me. Bo know that Arbert guy is. (The penguins follow Mumble and Bo and went underwater to see Arbert the Weddell Seal) *Arbert: Oh hi there. *Atticus: A weddell seal! We remember those. *Arbert: Oh my boy, i'm so glad to see you with your brothers. *Atticus: I don't have brothers, there my friends. *Arbert: Oh. *Mumble: The ocean blocked each path from the earthquake. Arbert, find us a way out. *Arbert: I know since i was there, follow me. *Will: Follow him guys. (The penguins, two krills and Arbert follow their way out of the underwater cavern, they saw a block saw with rocks in the hole) *Arbert: My time has come, I will......LEAVE THIS CAVE! (Arbert break the rocks and finally made his way out of the underwater cavern) *Bill: We did it, we did it, we did it! We save the day! *Arbert: Never talk to predators ever again. *Will: So, the secret of predators is worth it. *Phoenix: Don't talk to them. They're evil. *Will: I know Mumble. *Phoenix: I'm Phoenix, Mumble is my brother and you met me before on Downpour Lake. *Will: Yeah, it was a water end to me. *Shippo: Gosh, we can't lose some air before we can go back. *Arbert: So where do you want to go this time? *Montay: Ummm........Go back to Cape Adare and i will show you to my beautiful home. *Arbert: Okay, Cape Adare, here we go! *Mumble: Let's go! It time for Cape Adare! (Everyone is swimming to Cape Adare and finding a way to land) TO BE CONTINUED Next: Mumble's Birthday Bash/Chapter 2 Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Penguin-Lover's Fanfictions Category:Episodes Category:Happy Peep episodes Category:Happy Peep